


Rejuvenated AU

by SqueeksAndBeaks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueeksAndBeaks/pseuds/SqueeksAndBeaks
Summary: White doesn’t listen to Steven in Change Your Mind and orders for him to be rejuvenated. Instead of losing his powers it affects him by erasing his memory with White realizing for once and for all that he is not Pink but instead brainwashed him into thinking that he was Pink. Connie and the B team run away while the Crystal Gems under White’s control are rejuvenated too.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond/Greg Universe
Kudos: 6





	Rejuvenated AU

There was darkness as Connie cried out his name, her voice filled with terror.

Steven regained consciousness almost immediately. He lifted his shirt only for his nightmare to be reality, “W-where’s my gem?”

Weakly Steven looked up to see a vivid Pink version of himself. All Steven could hear is static but saw White’s lips move as she spoke, anger slowly rising from within her.

Steven’s heart skipped a beat once a blinding white light flashed from White’s eyes directed at his gem half once it locked eyes and attempted to walk to him. To his relief once the attack stopped he saw the Pink Steven there, his shield out and was left unscathed.

White seemed to snap at this, her face twisted in anger as her eyes along with the eyes of those under her control flashed, ready for another attack. Once the static died down Steven could hear White’s sickening voice, anger dripping from her voice like venom.

“Don’t you dare raise your shield at me! I just want you to be yourself!”

The mass attack made Steven’s heart drop only for his version to push back to attack making White off balance and fall along with her puppets.

“No-stop!” Steven cried, “You’re hurting them!”

The stare from his gem half was emotionless as he continued to walk to him ever so slowly. Once he reached Connie she passed him to his gem half, the two just locked eyes before Steven was overcome with joy as the two cried as the embraces each other, White’s voice rang out as she demanded answers.

Steven felt himself become one, tears still spilled from his eyes from joy. White got up with a look of disgust and fury but soon an evil smiled formed.

“Very cute Pink.”

Steven looked terrified. His knees wobbled as he trembled under her gaze, “It’s time to end this little game of yours, once and for all.”

The two kids stared in horror as her Pearl reappeared in with several guards, they hadn’t noticed that White’s Pearl had left. With the Pearl was Emerald, the gem he recognized as the one who was after Lars.

There was something in her hand that seemed to be a weapon of some sorts. Before they could do anything she attacked Steven, slashing the weapon through him.

——————

Connie gasped as she watched Steven collapse, once again unconscious. White looked confused as she dismissed Emerald.

“W-why didn’t she poof?!” White’s face looked like she had seen a ghost before realization flushed her face.

Suddenly Connie could hear a wicked empty laugh, causing her to shutter, “Pink really did do it. Well-well I guess I need to decide what to do with your child.”

White fingers carefully plucked Steven from the ground and stared at him, a smile crept on her face before turning to Connie, “I can’t be having you ruining everything.”

Lapis, Period, and Bismuth arrived in the ship, White’s attention moved to her, attention to them, “Oh well hello there.”

White raised an eyebrow, "Would you like to go back to Earth? You may take the human with you. I have what I want.”

Bismuth ran at White in a moment of desperation but White was quicker. Connie could barely look away in time when she heard the thud of White’s foot and the sickening crack as Bismuth was shattered. White's voice was eerie, “Now, last chance to leave.”

Peridot stared at Connie as Lapis started to back away wide eyed. With a sickeningly sweet voice White spoke once again, “Take your fusion and overcooked Amethyst.”

“What about Pearl?!” Connie demanded.

“Oh she must face the consequences of her actions.” White said slyly.

Amethyst and Garnet were released of White’s control and Peridot grabbed them, leading them away as Lapis followed. Garnet and Amethyst were to confused to comprehend what was going on.

White watched them go with an eerie smile. When they took the ship she let them use she released Blue and Yellow. The two other Diamonds looked up at their leader, their eyes were filled with fear and awe.

“Now what to do with you two? Your actions must face consequences. Was this a cry for attention because you have my attention now?” White said emotionlessly.

“What did you do to Pink?!” Blue demanded causing Yellow to spring to her side, holding Blue close to both comfort and keep her in line for her protection.

“Relax, Pink’s son is safe.” White said coolly.

“You mean she really did-“ Blue started to ask.

“Yes.” White interrupted.

“So what do we do with her?” Yellow asked.

“Raise her as the new Pink Diamond.” White answered coolly.

“She likes to be called Steven.” Blue said softly but White spoke above her once again.

“That doesn’t matter now. This hybrid has been reset, her memories are gone, she is whatever we want her to be. There’s no recollection of her past, she doesn’t remember a thing.” White said coolly, “These new rejuvenaters also make it so the easement is permanent, there is no chance she will get her old memories back but Pink’s memories however are still there due to being hardwired in.” White explained, “It’s back to how the hybrid had it when they first came to existence so Pink’s pieces are still there.”

Blue thought for a moment, “So what now?”

“She will be the new Pink Diamond and will be raised as such.” White answered.

“I take it we are in big trouble?” Yellow said nervously, “Steven too?”

“Hybrid has no idea what happened so it would be unjust to punish her for something she doesn’t remember and if I punish her she’d have to be told why and we can’t have her knowing about her life before, can we? You two still are in trouble. Go to your rooms and think about what you have done.” White ordered.

Both Blue and Yellow followed White’s orders. The looming matriarch turned to the unconscious boy laying before her. Her Pearl quickly picked him up and took him back to Pink’s room.

The boy stirred in her arms but did not wake up to White’s relief. White kept her excitement suppressed as she had her Pearl leave Steven on his bed. The boy seemed so peaceful as he slept and White watched him sleep through her Pearl.

Blue and Yellow’s actions were quickly swept under the rug, the whole event was. It was like nothing had happened. Steven still hadn’t woken up that day.

When the next day rolled around Steven awoke with a groan.


End file.
